


Disappearing Memories

by Graphite Dragon (Amoenna)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Another Time Tripping Ride, Rampaging Imagin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoenna/pseuds/Graphite%20Dragon
Summary: Ryoutarou's memory wasn't as it used to be in past months. Something had been blocking his memories, making them fade from his mind. Mainly these memories were of being Den-O and his adventures with the Taros's and Kohana. He would have Deja vu moments at times where he swore that he had been to places before, but couldn't for the life of him remember why he would have been there. And those fleeting dreams of fighting strange monsters that he had every time he closed his eyes? He tried so hard to remember, but every time he tried towill back those faint details, they would fade away.But fate had something in store for him again, as Ryoutarou gets swept back into being Den-O again to stop a strange rampaging Imagin from destroying time itself. But according to Kohana, this Imagin isn't like the others.





	Disappearing Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskedRider2030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/gifts).



> This will be a multi-fic piece. Chapters will be updated as they're completed. Please be patient. I took my prompter's request and a multitude of plot bunny ideas bite me so hard that I can't fit everything all in one chapter. (This chapter is being expanded on because I forgot a key portion when copying this over. <3 It will be added within the day.)

Something was wrong, that much Ryoutarou was sure of. But just what he couldn’t place his finger on. It danced in just out of sight, taunting him for the longest time. Was it his bad luck again? Giving him a bad memory as well as bad luck? He honestly didn’t know. But he wanted to chase after it, demanding answers as to why he was forgetting things every day. Even simple things, like names or places that he’s already been to so many times before. It was like his mind was cracking and memories were dripping through those cracks faster as those cracks widened each day. Washing away into the unknown abyss.

It was truly frightening for the singularity point. What was the reason for this? Everything around him was slowly starting to become foreign to him. Even though he had been to those places numerous times before. Seen those people countless times. What was even stranger was the fact that even his sister was being affected by this strange forgetfulness. But not at the same level as he was.

But one thought that he couldn’t shake was of a child coming into the Milk Dipper right after he heard a train whistle a couple days ago. A familiar whistle that he just couldn’t remember where he heard it from and that child, just where had he seen her before. That sort of terrified Ryoutarou that the child knew his name, saying something about an Imagin, another name that sounded familiar, that they had been chasing had slipped through their fingers and was causing havoc on time itself. That areas in the timeline were starting to turn black and decaying. That the fate of all those people living in those timelines depended on him before they completely disappeared. That they needed to act quickly before all of time disappeared forever, leaving only the singularity points left to forever wander alone in eternal darkness. He had refused because he had no idea what she was talking about and even if he did accept, he didn’t know how to help. She had explained something about a pass and Den-O and asked why he didn’t remember anything. If Momotaros or the other Taros jogged his memory, or Naomi and Owner, Yuuto or Deneb. He just didn’t know, even though those names faintly rang a bell in the back of his mind. The girl had to take a call and disappeared back through the door, swearing that she would come back due to this Momotaros finding the trail of this Imagin again and that they had to act fast to follow him.

“Ryoutarou? Ryoutarou?” A distant voice asked, calling him back into the present. Away from those strange thoughts that he was constantly mulling over again and again. The voice sounded so familiar, but also strange at the same time. Like, he knew it from somewhere before, but at the same time, he didn’t. Which was a weird thought on its own.

The boy shook his head, clearing those thoughts away before he tilted his head to regard the owner of the voice down below the ladder he was on. A woman stood right next to him holding up a string of green garland, offering it to him. “Eh?” He asked after a few moments, blinking again. Oh, it was just his older sister, Airi. Since when did she get there? She was supposed to be in the outside the Milk Dipper decorating the front of the shop and passing out Christmas fliers while he finished decorating the inside for the Christmas season. His sister was planning a special Christmas party for all of the guests over the next few days to celebrate the holiday.

“Are you okay, Ryoutarou? You’ve haven’t been acting like yourself recently. Is there anything wrong?” Airi asked, a touch of concern in her voice as she held the garland up to her younger brother. The boy shook his head, not wanting to worry Airi at all. Besides, she had a lot of other things to worry about rather than him. He could take care of himself, he was sure of it, beside him still being unlucky, but not that much anymore since last year. Though what did cause him to not have that bad of an unlucky streak over the past year? Nothing came to mind at all, like something was blocking his memories.

“I’m fine. I’ve… just been tired, that’s all. No need to worry.” The singularity point took the garland and carefully hung it up on the rings right above the bar. It was the last garland that he needed before the place was all festive. A good day’s work went into decorating, so they had to close the bar for the day, though all the regulars were completely understanding and even gave them some of their own decorations to add a little more charm to the place.

“Would you mind putting the wealth on the door? I’ll make us lunch.” Ryoutarou watched as his sister walked into the back and carefully climbed down the ladder. Of course, with his bad luck, his foot slipped on the last rung. Thankfully though, he was able to twist his body and grabbed onto the wall next to the ladder, his heart fluttering as he avoided falling onto his back. That could have been messy. Though the boy had no time to worry about that as he carefully picked up the handmade wreath, a gift from one of their oldest patrons, from the bar in both hands and made his way to the door of the Milk Dipper, not realizing that the same train whistle has sounded as he opened the door and stepped through.

Ryoutarou slowly blinked his eyes, dropping the wreath on the sand in front of him. In front of him was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see and a rainbow-colored sky that kept on shifting colors. Though as he stared into the distance, he could see patches of black sand sticking out like a sour thumb against the surrounding yellow landscape and it seemed to him that they were slowly growing. What was going on? His brain was working in overdrive, trying to figure out why this place was so foreign and so familiar at the same time. But for the life of him, nothing could jog his memory and it was frustrating. Was he here in a dream? It sure did feel like one to him.

“What… is this?” He whispered then turned around, thinking that this was just a hallucination for him and he would find the Milk Dipper right behind him. Though that was not the case as his gaze was met with the same landscape filled with patches of black sand. As he stared harder, it looked as if there were parts of the sand that were slowly turning black, growing larger and larger in diameter. That wasn't right. Perhaps it was just a trick of the sun overhead. Right? Though something in the distance drew his attention, off to the right of one of the growing patches of black sand. Two dots seemed to move towards him, one white and red and the other black and green from the looks of it. Within a few moments, those dots became full bullet trains speeding his way without any signs of stopping as tracks appeared in front of them like magic. The boy quickly moved back and tripped over his own feet, falling back into the sand as both slowed down, passing on either side of him before stopping.

Just what was going on? Bullet trains, in the middle of a desert?

A door slid open on the white train and out hopped the same girl and a red… oni looking creature following her.

“Ryoutarou!”


End file.
